


Marjan Marwani Imagines

by cactiem



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Marjan Marwani imagines from my Tumblr
Relationships: Marjan Marwani/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Marjan Marwani Imagines

“You’re going to have to tell her eventually.” Paul said, noticing your attention was elsewhere and not tidying the equipment away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You scoffed trying to play of that you weren’t just looking over at Marjan.

“Oh, really? ‘Cause you’re all like ‘oh, Marjan’ with heart eyes.” He giggled, imitating your voice making you playfully punch him and shake your head.

“No, I’m not.” You insisted but it fell upon deaf ears. He only gave you a pointed look when a smile graced your lips hearing Marjan laugh.

The bell saved you from anymore teasing from Paul which you were thankful for. You all jumped into the truck and went to the call. It was a silo full of corn and someone was stuck inside it. You, Judd, TK, and Marjan went inside to try and save the patient. Judd made it clear that you were all to be careful, making small steps across the wooden planks placed on top of the corn. You took your harness off to reach the patient. What you didn’t expect was to slip and the weight of the other person dragging you down into the corn.

“Y/N!” Marjan shouted after you. She went to grab your hand but was stopped by Judd.

“Don’t go in there. That’s an order.” Judd warned her but she didn’t listen.

“I can’t just do nothing. I can get to them.” Marjan said, taking off her harness to try and get to you only to fall herself. You didn’t know what was happening. All you could feel through the sinking feeling was Marjan holding your hand.

Everything happened so quickly. You fell out of the silo and onto the ground with Marjan falling behind you, her hijab falling off. Everyone was quick to cover her while she put it back on, including you. You wanted nothing more than to grab everyone’s phones and throw them into the river for recording the incident. Instead, you settled on glaring at everyone, sending Marjan a comforting smile when your eyes landed on her.

You didn’t speak to her until you got back to the station and you were alone. “How are you feeling?” You asked her.

“I should be asking you that.” She smiled, her arm brushing yours.

“I fell into a sinkhole, your hijab fell off in front of everyone.” You said, you eyes full of concern.

Marjan shrugged. “I’ll be fine.” She assured you. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I was worried for a moment.” She admitted, biting her lip and looking down to the floor.

“I worry about you too.” You said, you hand slipping into hers and giving it a comforting squeeze.


End file.
